Death's Irony
by Mako-Magic
Summary: When Jenova died in the North, all her cells did too, bringing down everyone connected to her. One-shot of a charater's thoughts that fateful day.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 no matter how much I want to, damnit._

* * *

That night was one we would never forget, but not the way we intended.

Jenova had been defeated; we thought we were about to fight Sephiroth when her body faded away after the Knights of the Round went back to wherever they come from. But instead, something else happened, something I never expected.

When she died, all her cells did too, everyone connected to her died as well. In the bottom of Crater, AVALANCHE had a loss that we never thought could be worse than the death of Aeris so long ago. Not just Sephiroth lost his life at the moment, but Cloud and Vincent too.

For a split second the world seemed to stand still, when, as one, three of Planet's mightiest warriors fell. Okay, one might have been evil, mad, manipulated, or whatever it was, but the other two meant more to me than myself, something I never thought possible.

We hadn't noticed Vincent at first; hidden in the shadows as normal, he hadn't made a sound as he collapsed. Cloud's head had snapped back with a groan, and then he fell, like a puppet with its strings cut. Tifa had rushed to his side, Barret close by, but even from where I stood I could see the light fading from his eyes as the Mako in him had returned to the Lifestream along with his soul.

I had never really believed in souls and destiny until I met up with this group, but watching the light fade from the eyes of the hero and villain of this story I changed my mind. Maybe we are only put on this world to serve a purpose, after it has been filled, we leave.

Cloud had no real past, neither did Sephiroth or Vincent. Each man suffered in childhood, more than I could imagine really. Even Tifa admitted to the cruelness of herself and her friends towards Cloud to me one night when we stayed late up drinking hot chocolate and talking of our pasts. I can't imagine what Vincent and Sephiroth must have gone through being so different from the other kids. Each man had chunks of their lives missing too, as though time made them wait until they could meet up and act out their global-sized play. Vincent had to wait twenty odd years I realised one day; he had been asleep as long as Sephiroth had been alive. But once the final act had been completed, the actors had to leave.

I hope the rest of us get to carry on and live the lives we were meant to have. The lives those who died were meant to have, even Sephiroth deserved a place to call home. Maybe that's why he was so loyal to Jenova, a mother to the boy who was alone throughout his entire life. Makes my life seem fantastic, and I didn't exactly have the traditional lollipops and rainbow childhood that most believe they had, can't really complain after what they went through.

Thinking about it, I don't really know that much about anyone in AVALANCHE. Our pasts make our futures, if they were so important how come I know next to nothing about everyone else. Its strange how Cloud has practically no memory of his childhood, yet out of everyone, I know more about him than any of them.

We only noticed Vincent as we started to leave; I stumbled over his body as we carried out Cloud and Sephiroth. I swear he knew that this was going to happen, for the first time since I had seen the guy; he had a smile on his face. So small everyone else said I was imagining it, but I know he knew what was going on.

Isn't it strange how life turns out? Right now I'm standing in front of their graves, all three men side by side. I don't know who suggested it happened this way, or if we all agreed on it without actually saying a word. The actual gravesite is a strange place too, Nibelheim. I guess in the end we all end up where we started off, no matter how much we hate the place. Talk about the circle of life.

It's raining right now, my clothes weren't meant for long periods of time in pouring rain. I should really go inside before I catch something, but I can't help but stand here. I suppose people don't realise who I am underneath, we all put on a face to everyone else, and seeing me here with tears in my eyes would cause the others to worry. I'm supposed to be all happy and 'up for it', not all weepy like some little girl. It really doesn't suit me at all, but since everyone is grieving themselves, I guess they wouldn't really care right now.

We were in the Northern Crater for a long time, when we got out Meteor had been stopped, we weren't sure what happened. Maybe one day I'll ask, but right now I need to put the mask back on and be me again, someone has to bring everyone back together, and its normally left to Cloud. This time it's me. And from now on, I guess it always will be.

In twenty years' time, we will be rich and famous; in a hundred we'll be a thing in the history books that teachers force their students to study; in five hundred, we'll be a legend, not believed in and eventually forgotten.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_Just a one-shot to take a break from 'The battle has been lost, but the war?' so don't think I've given up on it just yet _

_I don't know why I decided to write this, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanx to Veritos56 who beta'd this for me!_

_Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx! _


End file.
